


Meeting the Parents

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Dean wants to take Cas home to meet his parents  for the first time





	

" I want you to come home with me this weekend to meet my parents " Dean said breaking the silence that had surround him and Cas as they laid tangle together on their bed. Cas lifted his head off Dean 's chest to look at him in surprise  
" You really want me to meet you parents he asked " yeah why do you sound so surprise at that?" Dean asked Cas shifted so he could see Dean's face better " it dose surprise me a little because that a big step in a relationship meeting the parents " he replied.  
" yeah I guess it is " Dean said with a yawn running a hand up and down Cas back." I am not complaining it just after all the problems we had getting together I thought I would have to wait a lot longer to meet your mom and dad that is all " Cas said  
Dean sigh " I will admit that most of our issues in the beginning was my fault trying to figure out who I was and what I wanted. Dean rolled over trapping Cas underneath him.  
" But that is all behind us now because I know who I want. " he said dipping his head and capturing Cass mouth with his kissing him until Cas was moaning and wiggling underneath him. Dean rocked his hips down into Cas brining out his favorite sound from him.  
" I will always want you " Dean said kissing Cas neck sucking on it as he slid a hand down between them. "Dean" Cas gasp. " I got you baby " Dean said as he started stroking the both until they were both panting with need.  
Cas groan and went stiff underneath him before crying out Dean's name finding his release. Dean came shortly after. Dean collapsed on the bed next to Cas throwing an arm around him. Cas sigh.  
" So, when do we leave?" he asked Dean yawn. " Friday after work" he said sleepily." do you think they will like me?" he asked softly worry evident in his voice. Dean tighten his hold on him burying his face in Cas's neck kissing it softly.  
" They will love you " he said as he drifted off and started softly snoring. Cas was not far behind him.  
****************************************  
Dean pulled the car into the driveway of his parents two story house it was early evening and the porch light was already on. Dean chuckled and shook his head. "What?" Cas asked No matter how old I get my mother will always have the porch light on for me when I come home he said Cas smiled  
" that really nice Dean I don't think my parents were home enough to turn anything on for me" Cas said softly looking out at the big house and big yard with the garden of flower and Cas suddenly realize why Dean had such a problem with their relationship in the beginning coming from this.  
" hey " Dean tugged on Cas "s hand getting his attention he looked over and Dean leaned over and kissed him softly " it will be ok he said resting his forehead again Cas. " my mother real excited to meet you " he assured him. Cas smiled " well then what are we waiting for " he said  
***************************************************  
His parents had a lot a question about him and their relationship but they were more out curiosity than anything. Mary was kind and warm and Cas could see the way Dean acts around her that he really loved his mother.  
His father was a little more reserved but after Dean mention Cas's love of cars the conversation seem to go smoothly from there. Dinner was an event full of laughter and stories of Dean's childhood much to Deans embrassement.  
" She going to want to show you my baby pictures before we leave " Dean grumbles as they shut themselves in his old bedroom later that night. Cas drops their bags on the bed I am looking forward to it " he said grinning that turns into a laugh as Dean launches his body at him pulling him down on the bed  
Cas landed on his back with a hump! Dean had his arms pin " you really want to go that route?" he asked with a grin. Cas wiggled jerking his hips up into Dean and giving him his best Come and give me looks" Dean's gaze darken and he licked his lips looking down at Cas.  
The look was pure need and want and it drove Cas nuts "Dean " his name came out in a whimper struggling to free his arms to touch him. He loves to touch him. " What is it baby? umm do you need something?" Dean leaned down while still pinning ahold of Cas arms and started kissing his neck  
By this time, they were both grinding against each other and moaning. Cas had just gotten a hand free and was just about to reach between them to undo their jeans when there was a knock on the closed door  
" Dean sweetie I got you some clean towels for the bathroom Mary called out Dean dropped off onto the bed groaning. Cas despite still being very turn on he couldn't help the laugh that escaped that earn him a pillow in the face from Dean.  
*****************************************  
The next morning Cas woke up alone and that was strange because usually he was always up before Dean. Cas rolled out of bed and quickly dressed as soon as he opened the bedroom door he smelled something good.  
He headed downstairs hearing talking and laughing in the kitchen that where he went excepting to find Dean in there with his parents but instead he only found John and Mary. " good morning Castiel" Mary said with a warm smile  
"Moring Mary, John" Cas replied " have you seen Dean?" he asked as John handed him a cup of coffee. They exchange looks and smiles " yeah he had to run a quick errand for me " John said he will be back soon "  
Cas nodded " do you need any help with the food?" he asked Mary smiled " no you sit down and tell us more about yourself and now that Dean's gone we can look at his baby pictures " she said and Cas laughed.  
************************************  
Dean came back in the early afternoon Cas noticed right away how nervous he was acting. As they were helping John clean out his garage Dean was unusually quite not saying much.  
When the garage was finally finish, it was early evening and Dean took Cas by the hand and lead him out into the back yard. There was a tree house in one of the trees in the corner of the yard.  
" come on let's go up " Dean said standing at the bottom of the ladder " is it safe?"Cas said standing up yes now come on " Dean said and started climbing up and Cas followed him wondering what Dean was doing.  
Once they were up there wasn't much room move but they managed to settled in " so this where you hung out growing up " Cas asked " hide out when I got in trouble with my parents " Deans said. "  
" I come out here and read comic or listen to music " he said  
Cas leans into him as Dean slip an arm around him " Bring any girls up here?" he jokes Dean just looks at him serious " no youre the first person besides Sam to come up here" he says and Cas smiles and leans in and pressing his lips to Deans  
It quickly turned into something deeper. and Cas starts to shift into Dean's lap but Dean stop him  
" hold on I there a reason I brought you here" he said. "What in the tree house?" Cas asked  
" No not just the tree house " Dean said sitting up straighter. "I mean here to my home " to meet my parents " he said suddenly looking extremely nervous and Cas stay quite because Dean wasn't one to normally to speak how he feeling at least on his own.  
" I have been thinking about this a lot. I talk to my parents about this weeks ago, " Dean said looking down." my mother asked me if I could see myself living without you "Dean said looking up at Cas who 's heart was now doing flip flop in his chest.  
"I didn't even have to think about it " I couldn't " Dean said gathering Cas 's hands into his. " Just knowing that you are waiting for me when I get home on good days and bad helps me get though my day. Knowing I can come home and kiss you and make love to you that just makes any bad day better " Dean said  
Cas grinned but let him contiuned " I know in the beginning I messed up a lot and I am sorry " but I want you to know I love you" that will never change no matter what. " he said. He leaned forward and captured Cas's mouth with his own.  
It took Cas's breath away just like every time Dean kissed him and he was quick to responded until he felt something on his hand. Everything froze on that moment. Cas pulled away from the kiss and looked down  
His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the silver and black ring that was now on his finger. He could only stare at it. Dean had gone quiet and tense beside him. Finally, Cas looked up at Dean who had an unreadable expression on his face.  
Cas knew Dean was excepting the worse he always did. So, to show him not to he shifted and settled into his lap and kissed him soundly. " I Love You and if this Is your way of saying you want to get married then my answer is yes. and it always will be yes " he said  
He watched as Dean 's eyes widen and then a grin appeared as his arms came around Cas's waist pulling him in even closer. " I think we have some celebrating than to do " he said as he attacks Cas 's mouth in a heated kiss  
Causing both men to groan as hands started tugging at close and hips started moving. Shirts were off and jeans were unbuckled when suddenly there was a loud banging on the tree then Dean your mother wants to know if you asked him yet?" john yelled up into the tree house.  
Cas once again busted out laughing as Dean mummer a curse in between Cas's legs dropping his head-on Cas's shoulder. He sighs " we really need to get back home " he said


End file.
